The Boy Next Door
by crazii-rOcksta
Summary: Katie's mom is having an affair... Her dad is a acholic drunkie... and her next door neghbour is Freddy Jones... KF fanfic...
1. Looks like trouble

Looks Like Trouble...

**CHAPTER 1: **

Katie and her family always had fights and arguments that turned really bad in the end. Her dad is a drunk alcoholic and her mum is having an affair with some guy that she met at a bar after she left from one of the arguments. Katie this year is in year 9 as well as all her band mates. Freddy was her next-door neighbor and whenever the fights ended with her parents she would come over to Freddy's to hang out and cry on his shoulder when she felt really depressed and upset. He was always there for her… well duh! His her next door neighbor… But he was always there to talk to her and they're to express her feelings with. Freddy was her next-door neighbor since they were 8. Katie would come over and play in their pool whenever it was really hot, and so they were close ever since.

One day Katie was getting ready for school and when she came down the stairs she saw her dad on the kitchen table all drunk. "Where's mom?" Katie asked. "With her so called 'boyfriend'!" her dad screaming it to her. Katie then kind of got really scared that her dad might hit her. Her dad didn't hit her just once, but he has hit her a couple of times when her mom wasn't home. He would slap her across the face whenever he felt like it or he would hold a knife into her neck when he was all drunk and crazy. Katie couldn't tell anyone about it because she was scared that the kids at school would tease her and make bad rumors about her with the kids she was enemies with. She was very depressed and very scared and confused all at the same time. When she was angry and upset she would hide in her room for 5 hours or more and sink in her bed and cry out all her tears. She thought that drowning all her sorrows and all her fears by cutting herself … she would hide a pocketknife in her bottom draw under all her books.

If she felt like she couldn't feel any pain she would start cutting herself. Every 3 hours she would be in her room or in the bathroom sitting there staring at the knife thinking should she or not? But then she suddenly thought of Freddy because she saw Freddy in the window next to hers. It was his room. He was getting ready to go out with Zack. She saw him take off his shirt and she saw his 6 packs. He looked so hot. He was irresistible. Sometimes she wanted to have feelings for him but she thought and then again she said to herself " I cant like Freddy Jones… His like a brother to me! I grew up with him! EEEEWWWWW!" She screamed out and Freddy saw her then screamed.

So he quickly slipped on a band tee and screamed "Katie! What are you doing looking through the window to people's houses! There's a thing called privacy" he shouted across the window into her bathroom. "Sorry…" Katie said and quickly left the bathroom. That left Freddy wondering because he saw what Katie was holding in her left hand with a little bloodstain on it…

****

_Hey sorry if the story isnt soo good...coz its my very first fanfic soo plz read and review and i'll kepp updating!_


	2. Hook Ups And Break Ups

**CHAPTER 2**

Katie knocked on the door of Freddy's house. "Hurry up Freddy! Why are you always so slow?" Katie screamed out to Freddy. "Because I'm doing my hair!" Freddy shot back. Then Katie stomped into Freddy's room and pushed open the door. "Oh my god, you seriously need to gel you hair up before you go to bed!" Katie sarcastically said knowing it wont work but at least some of his spikes will still be up and it would be hell of a lot faster. "Alright alright, I'm done. Happy?" asked Freddy "Yepsh!" and Katie smiled. So they left the house and Freddy was skateboarding while Katie was walking. Katie sometimes tried skateboarding on Freddy's skateboard, she was really good at it and so Katie skateboarded the whole way to school and let Freddy walked the whole way. They both went into their homeroom and on the door there was a new room number plate. It was shiny and Dewey really loved it this time so he'll know not to kick it … hard… Everyone went back to their seats and sat down chatting amongst themselves until Dewey came in. Katie and Freddy were talking. Freddy asked Katie why was she holding a pocketknife yesterday in her hand when she came out of the bathroom. Katie didn't answer him at all. He then asked her again but in a louder voice, and she then turned to him and said, " You really wanna know? You really wanna know? Well I was in there because I was… because I was…" Katie said to Freddy. Freddy then moved closer to Katie so he could hear her talking. Suddenly instead of kicking the door Dewey pushed the door open by his bum cheeks… (I didn't know what to write…) " Ok listen up! We have a concert next week and I want everyone to be there! SO LETS GET ROCKIN!" Every one of them then went to their rock and roll positions and started to rock. After class it was home time and Katie was walking down the hallway when she bumped into a couple of school cheerleader snobs. " Ouch!" Katie screeched "oh um did you think I was supposed to step aside and let you walk princess?" Heleny Said to her. Heleny was Freddy's ex girlfriend. They went out for a year! And she was devastated when he broke up with her last summer. " Sorry" Katie said. Heleny wanted to make Katie's life hell because she was very close to Freddy and Freddy would always come over to Katie's house and hang out. Heleny was also very weirdly jealous because Katie was in the band with Freddy and that they get to stay for band practice together. Heleny was a huge enemy of Katie since they were small. Heleny would make fun of Katie's mom saying her mom left Katie and her dad to rot and that they're not good enough… Or Heleny would giggle on with her cheerleader followers that she dresses to daggy and looks like a tomboy. Katie quickly ran home and to her horror her mom was home, she then thought to herself. "That's weird why is mom home? Is she finally home and dumped her affair boyfriend?" But she was really disgusted when she saw her mom handing dad some papers.

Divorce papers She first thought. She was correct, "what's this?" Katie asking just to make sure. Her dad didn't answer but instead her mom answered but in a happy voice. "Its divorce papers Katie! Me and your dad are getting divorced and I'm getting happily married to my boyfriend!" Katie then felt sick in the stomach and tears started pour down her face. She was furious and she had the word ANGRY carved all over her forehead. " Oh honey I'll co…" Her mom was cut off coz Katie had run out the door and just couldn't look back. Her mom was always the one on her side, whenever her dad would pick on her and hit her and stuff, her mom was always the one that stood up for her and told not to hit her.

Katie had nowhere to go so she sat in the alley way for a while so she can calm down and think everything over. Freddy was walking past though the alley and way and found someone was sitting there all curled up and crying. He then turned back and saw Katie. "Oh my gosh! Katie! What are you doing out here at a time like this?"

Katie put her head up and just stared at Freddy. She gave him a humungous hug and then explained what happened. After she told him what happened he gave her a hug again and started to think of something to say. He was speechless. Jones couldn't think of anything to say except " So what are you gonna do". Katie started to cry and answered, " I seriously don't know. I'm lost and I'm miserable… I'm scared and depressed… what more can I be?" Then Katie suddenly looked up. She was shocked to what Freddy just said… "OMG? FREDDY JUST ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRL…!" Katie said to herself in her mind. "Freddy! What's wrong with you? Are you crazy? C'mon I know you don't like me! Right?"

Freddy leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips softly and sweetly. He then looked at her again and kissed her, Katie couldn't resist Freddy. His soft lips were so irresistible so she gave in and kissed him back. Freddy and Katie's minds were in heaven. Katie's arm was all over Freddy, and Freddy's arm was around her waist. It was heaven for them both. Katie was thinking back if she was making any mistakes before she started to go out with Freddy. She always knew him as the bad boy-one time guy…but she was totally lost in his world… He took over her thoughts and her world for a few minutes. " Freddy is that you? Baby where have you been? I've been calling you like 1001 times!" Kisses him A voice that Katie was really disgusted to hear… " Oh Katie hey…I didn't see you there." Katie was just so shocked she couldn't say anything but " I can't believe you! Your such and IDIOT you know that?" and ran down the alley and into her house.

"Heleny! How many times have I told you I don't like you anymore and we're not going out!" Then Freddy walk off and left Heleny alone in the alley way… "But…" Heleny screamed out but Freddy left and so he couldn't hear her.

_Heyaz im sorry if this chapters kinda long but i hope you like it anyways and read and review please!_


	3. Mistaken Realationships

**CHAPTER 3**

Katie hid in her room for days… She went to school and talked to summer and Tomika like normal but at band practice she didn't talk to Freddy or even dare look at him once. Freddy sometimes wanted to say something but Katie just ignored him and walked away. When it was home time, Katie tried to get out of school as fast as she could, while Freddy was trying to catch up to her. "Katie can you wait up!" Freddy called out to her and ran in front of Katie and had his hand out so she couldn't walk. Whenever Katie would go a different way Freddy would follow her. " FINE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, HUH? DO YOU WANT ANOTHER PASH TO KEEP YOU FROM BEING BORED? WHY DON'T YOU LOOK FOR HELENY? SHE'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!" Katie yelled at Freddy in the street and everyone suddenly stared at her and Katie then just kept walking away from the embarrassment but she couldn't focus on how embarrassing that was, she had to focus on getting away from Freddy. Freddy then looking shock and running back to stop Katie. " Look Katie I know you're angry at me right now but to tell the truth… I'm not going out with Heleny! I have feelings for you! I'm sorry Heleny is this stuck up bitch that is jealous of you. I'm Sorry." Freddy tried to apologize. "Whatever Freddy! If you don't like her then why were you kissing her before last weeks band practice?". Freddy explained and Katie got mistaken for Freddy kissing Heleny to Heleny kissing him so it was all over and they were now friends. So, they walked home together for the rest of the way home when they came to her doorstep (coz he walked her home even if they are next door neighbors). " So ummm im very sorry about everything today. Im a very troubled girl. My mom and dad are getting a divorce and soon I thoug-" Katie was cut off by Freddy. All Katie knew was that Freddy was kissing her in front of her door. So Katie got a kiss from the boy she liked. The boy next door…


	4. Warm Fuzzy Feelings

**Warm fuzzy feelings**

The next morning, was a Saturday. "Bang!" went the window! "ARGHHHH! FRANK! NOOOOO COME BACK!" screamed Freddy waking up to a miserable nightmare. He woke up from his bed and saw Katie climbing in the window. She basically froze in fright! Katie saw Freddy SHIRTLESS and in full sweat dripping from his forehead, he saw Katie, and fell of his bed "THUMP!" Freddy's body hit the floor.

Katie ran over to Freddy and helped Freddy up of the floor. "Knock knock" went the door. They both looked at the door and froze at their current positions. "Freddy are you ok in there? What was that thump?" Freddy's mom asked outside the door. "oh its nothing mom, im just playing my drums!" Freddy lied to her. Freddy and Katie then sat on the bed and started to talk. " Katie? How did u manage to climb through your bathroom window to my bedroom window?" Freddy asked Katie really lost. Apparently she doesn't know either. She just did it! She just died to see Freddy so she just did whatever it takes. "Any ways what brings you here?" Freddy asked. " Well I just felt like seeing you so yeah…" "You wanna go and see a movie or something?" Freddy asked her just out of mid air. So she accepted and they both went down stairs, Freddy had forgot that Katie climbed through the window and so his mom looked at him in a cheeky way and Freddy knew what that meant. Freddy was always mummy's boy so he got anything he wanted and she understood him well. "Bye mum! Katie and me are going to the movies. Be back soon!" Freddy grabbing her and running out of the doorway. They went to the closest one. Broad Street. They got tickets to "When a Stranger Calls". "Freddy are we gonna get something to eat? Coz I'm kind of hungry" she asked Freddy. He agreed and paid for all the food. "That's right Jones you pay!" Katie said jokingly. Then they walked into cinema 12 for the movie. It was really dark when they got in, they went slowly up the stairs to find two spare seats, and they found two spare seats in the middle of the back row. Katie followed Freddy to the seats. When they got there they sat down and waited for the movie to come on. It was commercials so they started to eat some popcorn and have a popcorn fight until the movie was on. While they were having the popcorn fight Katie just stopped and saw Heleny with Katie's ex boyfriend. "Hey Freddy," Katie grabbed Freddy's arm and wriggled it. "Yeah what?" "Isn't that Heleny?" Katie asked. "OMG! Hide me!" Freddy whispered to her. "Gosh! Who's that guy with her anyway?" Freddy was down but very curious. Heleny and "her" friend were walking towards their aisle. "Omg! She's coming towards us!" Katie said to Freddy. She panicked and for escape she said to Freddy "kiss me!" she whispered to him. "Gladly!" He smiled and Katie quickly slapped him across the head softly. So they kissed and tried to hide away from Heleny. They were lucky. Heleny sat down in the row below theirs. "Are they gone?" Freddy asked and Katie told him they were. When they sat down in the aisle below them Freddy went back up and got ready for the movie. Katie was already scared and she was tugging onto Freddy's jumper. "Watch out! You'll tear my lovely jumper I got from my grandmother!" Freddy said and he sarcastically wiped off some imaginary dirt. "Your grandmother knitted a butterfly on it!" Katie told him. "Schhh!" he sarcastically said and shrugged it off. The movie started and Katie moved the arm thingy up so she thought just incase she got really scared. "You better not scare me Jones!" "Ahaha I wont…" While they were watching the movie, Freddy yawned and put his arm over Katie. Katie cleared her throat and he quickly got his arm off her. "Oh my gosh, this is so creepy!" she said to him and moved closer him, they were up close and cosy together when Katie started to gaze him Freddy's eyes.

There was an awkward silence between them, when suddenly "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" a scream came out of the girl below their aisle. Katie and Freddy both looked at each other and said at the same time "Heleny". The movie ended and it was time to get out of the cinema without getting seen… Katie had to dive onto the floor when Heleny would scan for some random hot guy in the cinema. They were safe…

"Hey Freddy can I come back to your place? Cause you know I don't want to know what is happening at my place…" So they both headed back to Freddy's place. They were just talking in their bedroom about the same old. "NO I bags the strawberry milkshake!" they would fight over that… "Lucky no ones home… or else we would get into big trouble…" Katie said quietly. "Yer I know, like in really big trouble."

They went back to his bedroom and Katie asked if she could also stay the night and of course he let her. Freddy gave Katie some clothes to change into. "Turn around and no peeking…" said Katie. So Katie took off her top and Freddy saw Katie with her bra on. "Wow. This girl is amazing… oh my god… is that?


End file.
